Soul Eater Fluff One-Shots
by IwubSoulEaterEvans
Summary: Exactly what the title says ENJOY. Also lots of Soul X Maka, but also might be some Kid X Liz, and Tsubaki X Black*Star. READ IT OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! requests taken!
1. Sleepover

** A/N: Hey guys its me IwubSoulEaterEvans with a new story. Sorry I've had MAJOR writers block.**

**Thanks to Pervy-Soulmetal-alchemist for the idea (XD love the name lol) oh and also on Stay Strong the story Pervy-Soulmetal-alchemist and I write. We have some writers block on there to. Yeah like I said MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Soul Eater or Scary Movie Three. **

**ENJOY**

"A what?" Soul asked

Liz rolled her eyes; _this is my third time explaining it._ "A sleep over and we can have it at your place." She said with a sigh

"I think it would be fun." Maka said hugging her books to her chest. She turned to look at Soul with a smile on her lips.

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his snow white hair. _They aren't gonna take no for an answer._ He though

"Please Soul." Liz begged putting her hands together and entwining the finger.

"Fine, whatever." He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and began to walk down the halls of the DWMA to his next class.

I'll see you soon Liz." Maka says with a small smile and speed walks to catch up with her partner.

Soul and Maka walked into their class and took their seats. Tsubaki and Black*Star soon sat behind them.

"Hey we are having a sleep over tonight. You two wanna come?" Maka asked politely turning around in her seat to look the pair in the eye. Soul doing the same but staying quiet.

"Sure I would love to." Tsubaki said in her sweet voice. "Black*Star what about you?"

The blue haired meister shrugged in response. "Just as long as no one outshines me."

Soul rolled his eyes at his friend turning back to face the front. He put his right elbow on the desk and rested his cheek on his hand causing his skin to shut his right eye slightly.

~Time skip~

"C'mon Black*Star pick a fucking movie already." Soul said walking out of his room in his P.J's, which consisted of red plaid pajama pants and a grey T-shirt. He sat on the red couch grabbing the T.V. remote and turning the T.V. on and

"DON'T RUSH YOUR GOD!" He shouted loud enough for probably the whole apartment building to hear.

"Well you're taking too damn long." Soul complained again "and Maka hurry up with the snacks!"

As if on cue the meister came into the living room with chips, cookies, pop, and popcorn. Her outfit consisted of blue and yellow exercise shorts and an over sized black T-shirt. Her hair was let loose and one piece of her bangs sticking up. She set the snacks on the table and sitting down next to her partner. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapping a black fluffy blanket around herself ready to enjoy the movie.

"Why couldn't you just get up and get it yourself."

By now everyone was dressed in pajamas. Tsubaki dressed in red sweat pants rolled up to her knees with pink peace signs on the left leg, a purple tank with a red sweat shirt that matched the pants.

Black*Star was dressed in black basket ball shorts with a green muscle shirt showing of the star tattoo on his shoulder.

Liz had on yellow sweat pants with a pink tank top. Her sister dressed the same except she had shorts.

Soul rolled his eyes and continued to wait for Black*Star to choose a movie. He reached out and grabbed a root-beer off the table opening it as it hissed at him.

"Make sure to choose one with a symmetrical cover."

Maka brought hand out from under the blanket and face palmed.

"Found one!" Black*Star takes the DVD out of the case and pop it into the DVD player. He grabs the remote and waits for the preview to get over and pressed play.

Liz fidgeted in her seat once she figured out it was a horror flick. "Can't you choose another one Black*Star."

"NO!" The assassin replied sitting on his pillow.

Soul buried his hand in the popcorn and stuffed the handful into his mouth then washing it down with his root-beer.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Liz was shivering und her blanket, Maka was staring blankly at the screen slowly reaching into the almost empty bowl of popcorn, Kid was freaking out because one of the characters was asymmetrical, Patty was giggling, Soul and Black*Star were in the same position as Maka, and Tsubaki was hugging a pillow hiding her face in it every few minutes.

Soon the credits were rolling and the seven of them were staring at the screen. Maka reached for the remote turning off the T.V making the room as dark as night. Tsubaki reached and turned on the lamp on the end table lightly dimming the room. Everyone just continued to stare at the screen blankly

"That…." Kid stated just above a whisper

"Was …." Soul said a little louder

"AWESOME!" Black*Star screamed standing up and jumping up and down on the couch.

"Black*Star please calm down." Tsubaki said standing up and walking over to her partner.

"It was okay." Maka stated softly.

"Awwww was wittle Maka scared." Soul said as if her were talking to a baby poking her cheek.

"No!" She said swatting his hand away annoyed.

"Don't worry you have me here." He said jokingly putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs on the coffee table closing his eyes.

Maka rolled her eyes trying to hide the blush that crept up on her face. She reached for the book that was on the coffee table "Makaa.."

Soul's eyes opened as wide as they could go "Maka please… Put the book down." He said as if he were trying to persuade someone to put the down gun they were trying to shoot him with.

"CHOP!" Almost instantly after that the spine of the hard cover book came in contact with his skull.

"What should we do now?" She said staring at Soul who was slowly getting up rubbing his head.

Everyone looked around the room as if mentally asking for suggestions.

"I know!" Patty said excitedly she picked up her pillow. "Pillow fight!" The blonde pistol hit her older sister in the back of the head with her pillow. Liz lay flat on her stomach face in her own pillow.

"NO!" All three guys shouted in unison.

"Let's watch another movie." Tsubaki suggested with a shrug.

"Okay. I wanna pick." Maka got up from her current position and walked over to the D.V.D display in the far corner of the living room. Scanning it with her green eyes she continued to look for a movie she was in the mood for. Smiling she took out Scary Movie three. She took the other movie out of the DVD player and popped the other one in. She walked into the kitchen with the bowls and refilled everything. She threw away the empty Oreo wrapper took care of the pop cans. She grabbed a few Mt. Dews, Coca colas, Pepsis, and root-beers bringing them back into the living room.

She sat down next to her partner and hit play. The Ash Blonde wrapped the black blanket around herself again and relaxed eyes settled on the screen.

Soul was staring wide eyed at the screen as the camera zoomed in on the girls boobs, making his noses drip blood. He quickly wipes it away as an attempt to hide it and paid attention to the screen once again. Kid's mouth hung wide open and Black*Star let a small squeak escape his mouth.

_Perverts._ Maka thought she sighed and rolled her eyes turning her gaze back to the T.V. **(A/N: I don't feel like putting the whole movie in here sorry. I found that part funny though XD)**

The movie was over and the others turned around to see Maka's head on Soul's shoulder his head on top of hers and his arm draped around her shoulder blanket wrapped around them both.

~Time skip~

Maka woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through the window she opened one squinted it and closed them again. The meister itched her eyes and opened them both. She felt weight on her shoulder and saw that it was Soul's arm and her head was on his shoulder. She blushed and stood slowly careful not to wake Soul. She walked into the kitchen and saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid. Liz was leaning on the counter with a glass of orange juice while Black*Star was sitting on the counter, Tsubaki standing close to him, Patty sitting on the floor and Kid sitting next to Tsubaki on the counter.

"Morning sleepy head." Liz said sarcastically.

Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed the eggs, milk, sausage, bacon, and pancake mix and started to cook breakfast. She saw Liz and Kid smirk at each other. Maka just ignored it and placed the ingredients in a big bowl.

"Where's Soul?" Liz asked. Maka chuckled and shook her head.

"You saw us "cuddling" last night didn't you?" Maka asked."

Liz smirked and nodded. Maka rolled her eyes and continued to cook.


	2. Hump DAY

** A/N: Hey guys it's me IwubSoulEaterEvans. I got some weird inspiration the other day. Hope you all enjoy. Happy Hump Day everyone**

** Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Soul Eater :"(**

Soul walked out of his room dressed in his black leather jacket orange shirt, tan pants, and black thin head band holding down his white hair. The weapon walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to his meister who was standing in front of the stove putting eggs on a white glass plate. He reached out and stole a piece of bacon from the plate next to him.

"Hey Maka." Soul said as he swallowed the bacon in his mouth. She hummed in response letting him know that she was listening. "What day is it today?"

"It's Wednesday Soul." His meister replied in a bored voice.

"No it's…. Hump DAY!" Soul said with a shark toothed grin.

Maka giggled in response as he hopped of the counter and over to her and took the plate out of her hands. Their fingers brushed and Maka blushed turning away to fix her own plate. Soul rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room turning on the TV.

** A/N: I know its short but I hoped you liked it I'm going to post a longer chapter tonight to so stay tuned. REVIEW I LOVE THEM. Wow this was only 178 words. Not counting A/N's.**


	3. IDK what to call this one LOL

** A/N: Here is the one that I didn't have time to write on Wednesday sorry got busy. Enjoy. Also AU here so they aren't weapons and meister's. Also Maka and Soul don't know each other. ALSO GUYS WHAT! I'm gonna be mean and make you stay till the end.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :"( or Pepsi or anything else mentioned in this chap**

Maka sighed as she twirled her glass around in her hands, the soda hissing and fizzing the slightest as she did so. She was sitting at a round table all by herself while the other people around her chatted amongst themselves. Her so called 'friends' were off flirting with someone's son.

The blonde didn't want to be here. Right now she'd probably be in her room by herself, reading the novel she got from the book store yesterday. But NOOO! Her friends claimed she had to 'socialize'. Maka had been dragged to some old ladies party; she had no one to talk to. They claimed it was their 'grandma's friend'.

Maka rolled her eyes and saw the sisters flirting with a guy with black hair, with three white strips on the left side, yellow eyes, dressed in a fancy, well kept, black and white suit with what looked like a skull where the tie should be.

The blonde looked down at her pop bits of her shoulder length hair coming into view. Replaying this afternoon in her head she glared at the almost empty glass sitting on the table.

"_C'mon Maka it'll be fun!" Patty giggled pulling her into her room._

_ Liz walked over to her closet. She reached in and grabbed a yellow one shoulder sweater, __**(A/N: remember this)**__ black skinny jeans, and silver sparkly shoes. "Change into that." She said as she started to walk out after her sister. "And hurry up." Liz shut the door and Maka could see their shadows walk off. _

_ Maka quickly changed leaving her hair down and walked out of the room. Liz grabbed her by her wrist and started to pull her out the door. Next thing she knew she was shoved into their car and now here she was. _

Maka sighed once again and stood up to go get a refill of her pop. The blonde set the cup boredly on the counter the bartender appeared in the window. His clothes consisted of a light grey and dark grey stitch turtle neck and dark jeans. She asked for another Pepsi. The bartender lifted up a hose from under the counter and set it next to her glass. Pulling a silver door aside to gain access to ice, he scooped up some of the ice with the cold metal scooper putting it in the glass as it clanked. Next he filled the glass up with the dark liquid as Maka sat the money on the counter

"Thank you." She said politely as she started to walk off letting him keep the change.

Soul watched as the ash blonde girl walked to her seat after another refill of her drink. He looked down at his own noticing that his was almost empty also. He shrugged looking back at the girl.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her already?" His blue hair friend asked from beside him.

"'Cause I don't know her and she doesn't know me I don't wanna sound desperate either. That's not cool dude." Soul said shaking his head.

"She probably won't remember you after tonight… So don't worry if you make a stupid move."

"Great pep talk dude." You could hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice as he stood up.

"You're actually gonna go ask her! I didn't think you would have the guts!"

"You _need _to work on your motivational speaking. And no I'm going to go and get some food." The white haired boy walked away from his best friend and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He took them out and got one of the blue paper plates sitting by the appetizers. He picked up the tongs and put three deviled eggs on his plate. Along with trail mix and chips. He took a seat next to his friend stuffing the food in his mouth. One after another.

Maka looked up from her hands and saw three people standing in front of her

"Now you guys show up." She said with an irritated voice.

"Maka this is Kid, Kid this is my friend Maka." Liz said pointing to indicate who was who. Maka reached her and out and he took it politely.

"Nice to meet you Maka." He looked at her shoulder and his right eye started to twitch.

"Ummmm… Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head.

"Y-Your shirt…." Kid said pointing to her open shoulder.

"Yeah what about it?" Maka asked looking at both shoulders.

The black haired boy reached out and lifted the right sleeve so that it covered her shoulder. "There."

"Okaaayyy?" Maka said looking right at Kid with confused eyes. Shaking her head she turned to her friends. "Well I'm gonna go get some food. You gonna sit or go off somewhere?"

"We were gonna go sit outside!" Patty said loudly.

"Okay. Have fun with that."

"You sure Maka, we can stay if you want."

"No you guys go have fun. I can't go anywhere till you guys are ready to leave anyway."

"KAY!" The three of them walked out the front door.

Maka rolled her eyes again, sighed, and stood up. She took the short walk over to the table where the appetizers were sitting. She took some trail mix and some meat balls. She turned around and ran right into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm soo sorry!" Maka said picking up one of the napkins on the table and started to wipe the barbeque sauce off his chest. She looked up and saw that he was smirking down at her.

"Its okay don't worry about it." He backed away slightly putting space between them. He zipped up his black jacket and looked back at her. "You're a cluts (don't know how to spell it) aren't you?"

She glared slightly "Shut up!"

Soul raised his hands in defense his eyes widening. He smirked again and put one hand in jeans pocket and one out in front of him. "I'm Soul."

"Maka." The blonde took his hand and shook it slightly.

"Maka that's a cool name." Soul said chuckling slightly.

"Thanks I think." Maka responds blushing. She reached for the plates again and grabbed some of the food as Soul watched her. "Again sorry for ruining your shirt." Maka walked back to her seat and sat down taking a bite out of a meat ball. The blonde heard the squeak of the chair beside her and looked over to see Soul sitting beside her. "Are you my stalker now or something?" Maka asked looking into his red eyes.

The white haired boy chuckled in response "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You're sitting here by yourself. Right?"

"N…. Yeah." Maka sighed.

Soul chuckled again at the girl's attitude as he rested his feet on the chair across from him.

"Ok. So is your hair natural?"

"Yeah." Soul responded coolly.

A slow song came on and a few couples went over to the dance floor. The duo sat silently watching the couples dance. Maka smiled. _They look so cute…_ she thought. She heard the screech of the chair again and craned her neck to look at Soul's face.

"You… Wanna dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Sure." Maka stood up and took his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

Soul didn't miss the way Black*Star gave him a thumb up on the way there

**A/N: PLEASE READ: ok my fellow readers I am going to shudo (idk how to spell it) in April. So idk what else to say…. Except…. REVIEW! :D**


	4. PLEASE READ DONT IGNORE

**A/N: I know you guys must hate me for this but i wanted to through this out there. I have writers block again. And requests are taken, so if u are a guest or something and you have an idea that you think should be writen. Comment it and i will write it and i will give that guest credit if they put their name (NOT REAL NAME) in the comment box bellow. PLEASE HELP. THIS MIGHT HELP GET ME GET CREATIVE**


End file.
